


What Happened To You?

by the_dork_side



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Is Unable To Feel Pain, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Scars, Self-Mutilation, cannibalism mention, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dork_side/pseuds/the_dork_side
Summary: A fic for my OC couple; an assassin from another reality and a cannibalistic serial killer. Gary has one eye and plenty of marks from his past. This is mostly him telling his girlfriend about his troubled childhood for the first time when she notices the scars on his back. There's a lot of context missing about both these characters as this was just a one-shot that I liked enough to post. Hopefully I can give more details on them, and my other characters, in future fics.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	What Happened To You?

The encounters between them always started on impulse. With groping and fevered kisses. So the first time Fidget actually watched Gary undress was when he was changing after a particularly gory feeding.

They'd seen each other naked enough times where he didn't mind her being in the room. For a cannibal, someone so used to the human body in the most intimate ways, he was surprisingly modest about his own. Which Fidget learned exactly why when he turned away from her to peel away the blood-caked shirt and discard it on the dresser in favor of a cleaner one.

It was always fascinating watching his slender form, the way his skeletal frame moved just beneath the surface of his rough, pale skin. But Fidget realized she'd never seen him from behind like this before. She'd felt the scars under her hands but didn't think too much of them before. Gary was known to recklessly throw himself into danger so it made sense to assume it was just from road rash. He had scars from things like that before.

But seeing the formation of them. They were mostly horizontal, with the deeper ones at the center near his lower back. Seeming to extend to below the waistband of his pants.

They were unmistakably torture scars.

Before Fidget could stop herself, she had silently stepped up behind Gary as he was searching through his dresser drawer. Suddenly jolting upright when he felt her fingers caress down his spine.

He snapped his attention to her with a look of shock. As well as another emotion she'd never seen from him before: Fear.

"Sorry!" Fidget forced a nervous smile as she threw her hands up in surrender. Gary didn't seem upset at all, he knew she was there, but she realized she had still caught him off guard. Hoping she didn't trigger whatever painful memory had left those scars there in the first place.

He let out a breath and placed his hand over the top of her head. His long fingers easily gripping her in a way that made her believe that he could pick her up like that if he wanted to. She'd seen him do it before to other people. Usually though it was to snap their neck by swinging them against a hard surface.

She watched him kill so many times yet the way he flashed a playful smile made that an easy thing to forget. That he wasn't too much different from her. They were both cold-blooded killers. Yet in these moments where they went about their days, trading gestures of affection, it never felt like it. By all other metrics, they were a normal couple.

It was also clear that this was a distraction to keep her from asking about it. So she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his ribs. Enjoying the warmth of his bare skin while she had the chance.

"You can tell me when you're ready." She reassured him while she stroked his arm. There was a rumbling in response from him, just barely audible as a sigh, while he encased her in his arms and stroked her hair. She didn't know if that was an agreement or what but she left that offer out there. It was better than demanding he tell her something he wasn't ready for yet. She loved him too much for that.

He swayed in place with her while they enjoyed the closeness for the moment. But when he reached for his clean shirt, Fidget finally stepped away to let him finish getting dressed.

He also grabbed something else from the dresser and handed it to her. It was an ordinary belt, made from "simulated" leather as it claimed on the tag beneath the buckle. "Why did you give me this?" She asked as she looked it over. The only significance it had was the fact that she remembered buying it for him from a thrift shop.

To answer her question, he took it and folded it in half before bending it then jerking it out to the sides. The snap it made actually made Fidget jump as it was so loud, it could've been a gunshot. Or as she realized a moment later, it also could've been a whip. Her eyes widened behind the dark lenses as she finally understood what he was telling her.

"I had no idea a belt could do that much damage." Her face melted into a frown. Not wanting to imagine Gary in such a situation. He was staring at the belt, his expression had grown somber, before he made another gesture with his free hand. Giving the approximate height he was when he received the beatings.

Fidget couldn't imagine such a thing. Her childhood was filled with grief after her mother died, and she faced plenty of danger at the hands of bandits and slavers. But her family loved her, they protected her, both her father and two brothers were always there for her. She couldn't imagine the betrayal and loneliness of what Gary went through. Which she got the impression that the origin of those scars was still barely scratching the surface.

Maybe she had some idea. Thinking of her own family always made her intensely homesick. One day, she hopes she could introduce Gary to them. Give him the family he never had.

Gary then pointed to where his empty eye socket was and Fidget was suddenly back to her previous curiosity. "They gouged out your eye too?" But he only shook his head. Then took her hand and leaned down so he could touch it to the edges of the gaping hole in his face.

Fidget held her breath because she knew he was touchy about her putting her fingers near it. He let her feel it before but this time he was specifically guiding her thumb over the ridge where it lined up with his temple. She traced it carefully, noticing him fighting back his discomfort as he encouraged her to press down until she felt it. The indentation where the bone was off. A fracture, or more like a break, that healed incorrectly.

"You did it yourself... Because your skull was cracked?" She took a guess and it seemed she was partially right. Which he filled in the blanks by showing her the belt again. "They cracked your skull. It ruined your eye. So you cut it out." Her frown deepened. "Were you a child when that happened too?"

Gary nodded. Fidget felt her stomach twist at the mental image of a child mutilating themselves. Or just Gary in general. She knew he couldn't feel pain and regularly took advantage of it. But she never knew him to outright disfigure himself. Maybe because he never had a reason to after his eye.

But pain or no pain, she also knew he was still able to feel physical discomfort. If his eye was causing enough of it, maybe his actions were for the best.

The blank but impatient stare he was giving her was a perfect example of that. She realized she still had his eye socket gripped between her thumb and fingers after he had let go of her hand a moment ago. "Sorry." She apologized as she let go, allowing him to straighten up to his full height. And in retaliation, he gave her a smile and playful nudge to get her to laugh again.

They were a normal couple, laughing and playing together. Despite their pasts and their violent lifestyles, both of them could easily describe what they had as happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first upload to AO3 and I hope it wasn't too bad. I know a lot of it feels like there's a lot more missing but I don't really plan on releasing their stories in chronological order. And some may just be written for my own shits and giggles. If anyone reading this wants more clarification on the characters, I will happily offer more details. I may add pictures to future fics if I feel my drawing skills are up to the task as well.


End file.
